Usopp stops a storm
by bowties-and-eyepatches
Summary: Crackfic! One shot. Zolu. Zoro/Luffy. One piece. When Zoro and Luffy warm up after a storm, thing get a little...warm? And Usopp obviously fails at stopping the storm. This probably sucks but you should read it anyway


**Author's note:**

**Hey guys this is our first fic ever! yaay! Anyway, we don't own one piece or anything related although we wish we did...Enjoy!**

It was a gloomy day on the Going Mary.

Dark clouds loomed on the grey horizon, the choppy waves lapping at the ship's hull, causing the Wood to creak.

The only people aboard were Usopp, Zoro and Luffy.

The others had disappeared to make this story more convenient.

Usopp as jacking off at the crow's nest, while Luffy was thinking about Shanks, ocassionally patting his hat. And Zoro, well, he was banging shit everywhere with his katanas.

Suddenly the clouds came closer, the soft rumble of lightning threatening the sea and the Going Mary.

Luffy walked towards the crow's nest and screamed.

"Dammit Usopp! Stop touching yourself and go stop those clouds!"

Usopp looked down.

"What? How am I supposed to do that?"

Luffy rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, but you'd better figure it out!"

Usopp muttered under his breath and began to climb down.

"Oh, and wash your hands."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As son as he was on deck, Usopp grabbed a pair of oars and settled into a rowboat. He dropped down and began to row towards the storm.

A while later, Zoro walked out on deck.

"What was that all about?" he asked Luffy.

"Usopp's gonna go stop the storm." Said Luffy, grinning.

Zoro's eyes widened.

"But that's imposible!"

"Nah, he'll manage." Said Luffy, oozing confidence at the idea of his stupid plan.

The moment he spoke, rain began to pour over their heads.

"Well now we know that he didn't fucking manage…" said Zoro, his Green hair dripping with wáter.

"He'll figure it out next time." Said Luffy.

Zoro gasped.

"Luffy! We have to get you inside or you might fall over with this storm!" said Zoro.

"Aw crap!"

They both ran inside Luffy's cabin **(okay we all know he doesn't have a cabin, but just pretend he does)**, soaking wet, their shirts stuck to their bodies.

Zoro fixed up the fireplace **(use your imagination)** in the cabin, adding more coal so they could dry up.

He turned his head to call Luffy over, and saw him shamelessly taking his vest off, revealing his glistening wet body, the firelight enhancing his muscles.

Suddenly Zoro found himself staring as the color rose to his cheeks and an all too familiar warmth took over his crotch. Luffy? What was he thinking? Since when was he attracted to Luffy?

"Is something wrong Zoro? Hand me your shirt so I can dry it."

Zoro didn't answer, afraid he'd say the wrong thing. He hesitantly pulled his shirt off and placed it near the fire, becoming more conscious about his body than he'd ever been.

An awkward silence rose between the pair as they sat there, shirtless, staring at the flames, their bodies slowly warming up.

Zoro kept on stealing glances at Luffy, avoiding eye contact, until Luffy caught him, locking their gaze together.

Zoro swallowed, while they still stared at eachother. Zoro found himself slowly moving closer, parting his lips just the slightest bit.

Luffy only stared at him in return. He remained speechless, waiting to see what Zoro's intentions were.

Zoro only leaned in closer, his instincts taking full control over him, as he began to lower his eyelids, feeling the heat growing stronger.

Suddenly, Luffy pressed his lips to Zoro's.

Zoro's eyes widened, before closing them again, eagerly returning the kiss.

Luffy placed his hand behind Zoro's neck, running the tips of his fingers through his damp hair. The marimo that finally became his.

Zoro pressed into Luffy, pulling him closer to him by placing his hands on his lower back.

They broke the kiss to gasp for air, staring into eachother's eyes.

"Luffy I-" Zoro began, but was interrupted.

"Zoro, I've wanted this for so long…" said Luffy, panting.

"Y-you have?" asked Zoro, bewildered.

"Yes. Now kiss me." Said Luffy.

He pressed himself into Zoro again, this time stronger than before.

Zoro hoisted LUffy onto his hips, Luffy's legs wrapped around Zoro's waist.

Luffy guided him towards his hammock, where they positioned themselves on top of it, sealing their want for one another.

A while later, when the rain had stopped and Usopp still hadn't returned, Luffy was lying next to Zoro, his hand lazily stroking his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Zoro.

"Shanks' hat." Replied Luffy.

"What?"

**Okay this probably sucked, but hey give us a chance it's our first time! Anyway please review and tell us what you think!**


End file.
